Learning To love
by Chewbecka
Summary: Rebecca and Bill weasley were friends from the moment they met on the train to hogwarts. Through hogwarts they were inseparable, but after hogwarts they lose contact. Years later its the Quidditch world Cup and they've been reunited. Will they finally realise how they feel about eachother? Follow them through the second wizarding war and find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

September 1st 1982

Rebecca walked down Platform 93/4 with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Her Grandfather was too busy with work to come and see her off. He was too busy with work to find time to say goodbye. Or at least that's what people think when they see her without her grandfather. In reality, he was too ashamed of her father to come and see her because he was too busy trying to fix his reputation. Her grandfather was Barty Crouch Sr, her father was Barty Crouch Jr. Convicted death eater and prisoner in Azkaban, the wizard prison. She was Rebecca Crouch and everyone knew it.

Wizard society thought he was a good grandfather who cared for her due to her fathers imprisonment. However, this was not the case. Instead of being warm towards her and being her family, Bart Crouch Sr, was cold and he barely acknowledged her. She spent the majority of the past year, at Malfoy Manor, being looked after by Narcissa and Lucius. This was not out of kindness like most people thought, but out of fear. Fear of what her father would do to them if he found out that she was being raised to be what he considered a Blood traitor. You see her father helped torture the Longbottom's, her father was one of Lord Voldemort's most Loyal Followers. With that Loyalty came cruelty. Cruelty towards those not deemed worthy of being a wizard, cruelty towards Muggles, and cruelty towards those who although they followed lord Voldemort were considered inferior still. Like Peter Pettigrew for example.

She was well treated by the Malfoy's, she was taught to be a "Pureblood Lady" by Narcissa, and she was taught to hold the same ideals as her father. She, however, did not agree with them. She believed that if you were born with magic, then you were a witch or a wizard. Not that she ever voiced this in front of Lucius. She did once, and she regretted it almost instantly. He had hit her with his cane so hard that she now had a scar across her cheek from the cut. Narcissa was more accepting of her views but advised her to never tell anyone this and to keep the front of the Malfoy's views as to avoid anymore punishments.

She was not bothered by the looks of amazement on the muggleborns faces as they stepped on to the platform for the first time, nor was she fazed by their presence unlike Lucius. As she was walking towards the train she heard a woman loudly shout "William Weasley Where are you?". Not even a second later, a boy with bright red hair raced past and nearly knocked her over. Turning to look at in the direction he was going, she noticed that he was running towards the woman. She stopped to look at the woman for a moment, she had bright red hair and had 6 children with her. She was holding child who was no more than a year old, clutching to her skirt was a boy no more than 2. And she was surrounded by 4 other boys one looked to be about 9 or 10, another about 6 and the last 2 boys, who were identical, looked about 4. Beside her stood a thin man, with glasses and bright red hair. Recognising the hair, and considering that he was running towards said woman, she assumed that he must be William Weasley.

"Filthy Blood traitors" Lucius muttered. He did not like the Weasley's, He considered them to be blood traitors for their views on magical blood.

"Bill, there you are, What have I said about running off? Anyway, its time to get on the train, now have fun this year and don't cause any trouble. And don't forget to write to us" said the redheaded woman.

"yes Bill be good this year and remember we will be proud of you no matter what." the redheaded man added. William or Bill as they were calling him, nodded and hugged his mother and father whilst replying "OF course I will mum and don't worry I'll be fine dad. Now can I get on the train please?" Bill was almost jumping up and down on the spot, he seemed very eager to get on the train.

"Oh go on then. We Will See you Christmas Bill" Sighed the woman. she was unable to see any further interaction as Narcissa put her hand on my shoulder.

"Its time for you to get on the train dear, have fun this year and try not to worry too much about the sorting, I'm sure you will be fine." Narcissa said comfortingly, knowing that the girl was worried about where she was going to be sorted.

"Thank you Narcissa. And thank you both of you for looking after me this year, I hope to see you at Christmas." She Replied turning to look at the people who had escorted her to the train.

"Of course dear. Well off you go. Don't Want to miss the train" Narcissa said softly. Rebecca Looked at Narcissa gratefully she then turned her gaze to Lucius who merely nodded at her before looking away. Turning to go to the train she pushed her luggage towards the train. Once she was on the train and once she had found an empty compartment. She loaded in her luggage and then waved out the window to Narcissa who waved back then took Lucius's hand and then they disapparated back to Malfoy Manor. She heard the chiming of a clock coming from the platform and then a shrill whistle. The train started to move. This was it, she was on her way to Hogwarts.

Once she was settled she took out her book and began to read it hoping that the journey would pass by quickly and peacefully. A few minutes later, the door opened. She looked up and saw the redheaded boy from earlier.

"Hello, sorry but everywhere else is full do you mind?" He said looking slightly embarrassed, his cheeked were a light shade of pink.

"Of course not please sit down" Rebecca Replied quietly before returning to reading her book. Bill entered and sat down. "Thanks. I'm Bill Weasley what your name?" He said cheerfully, offering his and for her to shake.

"Rebecca, Rebecca Crouch" She said quietly, taking the offered hand and shaking it. She had a feeling that she would like this boy and she hoped that maybe, just maybe they could be friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately. This story is inspired by Going Against The Grain by AriaMcGee so you will find similarities between the stories. I've also made a slight change to the Prologue. Thank you! Enjoy the chapter.**

August 15th 1994

Rebecca frowned at the stack of papers on the desk in front of her. It was 10 days till the quidditch world cup and she still had so much left to do. Rebecca worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry for magic you see, and she worked directly underneath Ludo Bagman. Rebecca was lucky to be where she was now, after the conviction of her father no one wanted to hire her for fear that she would turn out the same way. However Bagman had decided to give her the chance. Now Ludo Bagman was a rather laidback man, too laidback some might say. He tended to sit in his office reminiscing about his days as a professional quidditch player rather than doing work, and as the deputy of the department, it fell to Rebecca to take up all the work.

She would co-ordinate with the quidditch teams from all over the world to sort details of the games and with the referee's and medics organising support and judges for the matches. She would do the risk assessments required in order for the stadium to be safe. She also had to co-ordinate with the Department of international Magical Co-operation. This meant she had spent the best part of the last few months having to co-ordinate with Barty Crouch Sr. Her grandfather. Something she was not so keen on doing but she persevered knowing that being difficult and refusing to speak to him could cost her, her job. She also seemed to see a lot of Percy Weasley when co-ordinating with Crouch Sr, something else she was not overly keen on, having not spoken to the Weasley's in 5 years. But he remained professional in a vain hope that he would somehow impress Crouch Sr.

So, there she sat late in the evening for the 3rd night in a row doing the paperwork and the planning that bagman had once again neglected to do for the upcoming events. Deciding that it was time for a break, she put down her quill and headed to the cafeteria to get coffee to keep her awake so that she might get something done. On her way there she passed the Department of magical law enforcement floor in the elevator. It stopped and in got none other than Arthur Weasley.

"Evening" he said smiling tiredly at the woman obviously not recognising her. After all it had been at least 5 years since she had seen him. He still looked the same, only had been at least 5 years since she had seen him. He still looked the same, only with slightly less hair on top of his head.

"Evening Arthur" Rebecca replied. Hoping that he wouldn't recognise her. Knowing that if he did he would notice just how unwell she looked. She hadn't dared to look in the mirror when she stopped by her flat to get changed this morning having pulled another all nighter in the hopes of getting some work done. She knew that if she had, she would not have recognised herself.

Arthur turned to look at the woman in the elevator with him. She looked down right awful. She had bags under her eyes, her cheek bones were sunk in, making the scar even more prominent, and she looked like she could pass out any moment. He was sure that if you lifted up her shirt you would be able to see her ribs. He then looked into her eyes and saw a pair brown eyes and a scar that he knew all to well.

"My goodness, Rebecca Crouch!" Arthur exclaimed, "how are you my dear? I have to say you don't look well." He continued, lowering his voice a bit once he was over the shock of seeing her again. Rebecca forced a polite smile onto her tired face hoping that she could convince him that she was well.

"Arthur, good to see you again" Rebecca Said quietly, "And I'm Well I assure you," she continued hoping she would deter him from the subject and be able to leave quickly.

"I can imagine you've been quite stressed lately what with the upcoming events." Arthur said in a concerned tone, letting the worry he felt for the girl he thought of like his daughter show. He knew well enough from her Hogwarts days just how far she went to prove that she was not her father.

"Yes I have been quite stressed really, especially seeing as Bagman never does any of his work so I am doing all the work for the quidditch world cup and the tournament. And then there is the problem of Bertha Jorkins Disappearance. Being as bagman won't look into it, the other heads have asked me to find her. And so I'm about to try to pull another all nighter to get some of the work done" she admitted not realising just what she had said, until she noticed a frown set itself upon Arthur's face.

"You work yourself far too hard Rebecca. Honestly, wait until Molly hears about this. She will be frantic, I wouldn't be surprised if she came here to get you herself." Arthur stated, knowing full well that, that, is exactly what Molly would do. Before realising that Molly would also scold him for not bringing him home with her when seeing what a state she was in. He looked at Rebecca seeing her eyes having gone wide in slight fear of Molly's retribution, for not taking better care of herself.

"No, no, no please don't tell Molly! She doesn't need to worry about me honestly I'm fine!" Rebecca tried to convince the man however, judging by the look on Arthur's face, he had seen enough and had already formed a plan in his head.

"Oh I won't be telling Molly! You are going to come back to the Burrow with me, so you can tell her yourself, and then she can look after you." Arthur stated firmly. It then occurred to him that Bill and Charlie were home for the quidditch world cup. He hoped, that even after all this time, that Bill would help her get back on her feet.

Rebecca looked at Arthur once again, and saw a look of determination on his face. She knew then that any attempt to convince the man otherwise, was futile. After a moments deliberation of whether to accept the idea willingly or be forced along she sighed and said "Alright, fine. I'll come back to the Burrow. But I have to get my things from my office first. And leave a note for Mr. Bagman. Merlin knows Molly won't let me come back to work until after the cup."

Arthur smiled in triumph at the victory. The ease of his victory did slightly concern him, knowing that if Rebecca was well, she would have put up a fight and tried to convince him otherwise. "Ah! You let Molly handle that you just collect your things. I have a feeling Molly will want to have a few words with Bagman about his treatment of you." Arthur explained. "Department of Magical Games and Sports please." Arthur asks the man controlling the elevator. The elevator suddenly changes direction causing Rebecca to stumble slightly but she quickly recovered herself. Arthur looked at her concerned she waved him off with a "I'm fine".

"Department of Magical Games and Sports" announced the disembodied voice of the elevator. Together Arthur and Rebecca walked down the corridor towards her office to collect her things. After collecting her bag and coat they set off towards the elevators once again. Once finally out of the Ministry, they walked into an deserted alley way and apparated to the Burrow.

When they arrived the pair walked towards the Weasley home. Rebecca was slightly apprehensive as to the lecture she knew awaited her inside once Molly saw her. Not only a lecture on why she should be taking care of herself, but also on why she hadn't spoken to them in 5 years. Arriving at the kitchen door Arthur opened it and walked into the house, Rebecca following shortly after.

"Evening dear" Said Molly Weasley Not looking up from the pan she was stirring. "How was work?".

"Evening sweetheart. Work was fine Molly." Arthur replied. "Would you like to greet our guest Molly dear?"

"Guest? Arthur who have you brought?" Molly replied slightly confused at who Arthur would have brought home with him and then she looked up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, and they are so irregular, but I got caught up with my uni work. But term finishes in about 2 weeks so hopefully over the Xmas holidays I will be able to get some stuff written. Enjoy the chapter.**

To say that Molly was shocked, would be an understatement. Standing here in her kitchen was none other than Rebecca Crouch, the girl who had held her eldest son's heart for many years, and still did. While shocked to see her, she was also very relieved. You see after Rebecca and Bill stopped talking, the former had basically dropped off the face of the earth.

"Well I never! Rebecca Crouch, so good to see you." Molly exclaimed, rushing forward to hug the girl. After hugging the girl, she took a step back and properly looked at the girl. "My goodness, you look like a ghost. Have you been taking care of yourself? And don't even think about lying to me." Molly continued. Molly knew that she wasn't and knew that the girl would try to convince her otherwise.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. It's good to see you too. How have you been?" Rebecca replied, hoping Molly would not realise that she blatantly ignored her question. Hoping to avert the inevitable lecture about why she should take care of herself. Because the truth was she wasn't taking care of herself. She hadn't slept in 3 days, and she couldn't remember the last time she ate properly. Not that she would ever tell Molly that. Her hope was completely futile as Molly spotted what she was doing almost immediately, and that told Molly everything she needed to know.

"Hmmm. I Thought as much, when was the last time you had a day off?" Molly questioned in a tone that left no room for arguments or lies.

"Honestly, I don't remember. The upcoming events have taken so long to plan that I have been working on it for a good 2 years. So yeah probably 2 years ago." She said saying the last part significantly quieter than the rest of the sentence in the vain hope that Molly hadn't heard her.

Molly Weasley was furious. Not only was the poor girl sleep deprived and malnourished, but she was overworked as well? Ludo Bagman was going to get a very angry howler from her in the morning that was for certain. Molly decided however that at this present moment, getting Rebecca some food was far more important.

"Mr Bagman will most certainly be hearing from me in the morning. But let's not focus on that anymore, let's get you some food and then one of the boys can go with you to get you some clothes after dinner. You'll be staying here for a while, until Arthur and I believe you to be healthy again." Molly said in a tone that suggested nothing further would be said unless Rebecca wanted another lecture. The older woman then took out her wand and waved it. And just like that plates, cutlery a table cloth, and serving dishes all flew out of various cupboards and carefully landed on the dining table. Then with another wave of her wand another chair appeared.

Rebecca was deep in thought about how the Weasley children would react to seeing her again. Would they welcome her back like she hadn't disappeared from their lives only asking why, or would they be angry with her for leaving and ignore her for the duration of her stay.

Of course, what Rebecca didn't know was that all seven Weasley children were home. She had no idea that Bill and Charlie were home for the Quidditch World Cup. But that was Molly's ulterior motive for making Rebecca Stay, she was hoping that her and Bill would finally realise and admit their feelings for each other. But they were friends for seven years and never realised it, so all Molly could do was hope.

"Dinner" Molly cried. And all of a sudden there was a chorus of creaking and the slamming of doors and footsteps. Rebecca was suddenly very nervous about seeing the Weasley children. She heard a set of footsteps slowly approaching the kitchen. She looked over to the entrance to the living room and there she saw the youngest Weasley, Ginny.

When Ginny entered the kitchen looked around the room and noticed a very familiar face standing awkwardly by the back door. It was the girl her oldest brother had been in love with for the last 7 years. Not that bill had admitted it, but Ginny knew.

"Rebecca!" Cried Ginny, as she ran over the give the older girl hug. Ginny had missed Rebecca. Rebecca had basically lived at the Weasley's since she started Hogwarts and had become like an older sister to the girl.

"Hello Ginny." Rebecca Replied softly chuckling as she returned the girls hug. And before either of the girls could say another word in came the Weasley twins, Fred and George. They looked too looked around the kitchen and then saw Rebecca hugging Ginny.

"Well, Well, Well George look who it is." Said Fred Weasley, one of Molly's Twin sons, looking at Rebecca with a smug smirk on his face.

"Rebecca Crouch." George Weasley replied, the other of Molly's twin sons, looking equally as smug as his identical twin brother.

"Boys. It's been far too long." Rebecca said, letting go of Ginny to go and give the twins a hug. "Still causing trouble?" she questioned knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Why of course…" Said George.

"Would we be us?" Continued Fred

"If we weren't." They finished together. That always slightly scared Rebecca, the way they would finish each other's sentences all the time. Before Rebecca could reply in walked another very familiar red head. He walked and walked straight past her not noticing her presence.

"Ronald Weasley don't be rude and go say hello to our guest." Molly said, scolding Ron for not acknowledging Rebecca. Ron looked at his mother confused.

"What guest?" Ron said sounding confused.

"Hello Ron." Rebecca said. Ron then turned to the direction that the voice came from. It was a voice that was all too familiar for him.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said shocked that his oldest brother's best friend was in their kitchen once again. "Rebecca! God, you look awful." He continued.

"Nice Ron. Really Nice" Ginny said sarcastically. "One of the first things you say after 5 years is you look awful."

"It's fine Ginny, I'm pretty sure that it's true." Rebecca Said and then another red head entered the kitchen. This redhead however would probably get an earful from his mother when she put two and two together.

"Nice to see you outside of work Percy." Rebecca said, knowing full well that Molly would hear.

"What do you mean, 'outside of work' Rebecca? Percy?" Molly said in a curious tone. Then it clicked. Rebecca had been working with Barty Crouch Sr. a lot. That meant that she frequently saw Percy, what with him working in Crouch's Department.

"PERCY WEASLEY! You have known where she is this entire time, and you didn't say anything! You knew how unwell she was and still didn't say anything to me OR your father. You lied to us AND to your brother. Which I can assure you he will not be happy about. Oh, if it wasn't for the fact that she needs to eat and to rest. We will continue this after dinner young man." Molly Weasley ranted angrily, feeling very disappointed in her son.

Then in walked Rebecca's second favourite Weasley. Charlie. Her Bill and Charlie had been very close before Rebecca had departed from their lives. He looked well, she thought, apart from the burn scars. But he looked well, and he looked happy.

"What's all the fuss about mum?" Charlie questioned, not seeing the girl he considered to be a second sister.

"Oh, Charlie dear. Percy knew where Rebecca was for the past year and neglected to say anything." Molly Weasley said her tone accusing, as she glared at Percy.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. I hope you are ready o face not only mum's wrath but Bill's as well as he will not be happy when he finds out you knew for the past few months where she has been." Charlie said then he turned around and saw the girl his mother had been talking about.

"Rebecca Crouch." Charlie said once he saw the girl. She did not look healthy at all. She looked like she could keel over at any moment. She was pale and gaunt with huge bags under her eyes.

"Charlie Weasley" Rebecca replied walking over to Charlie, then pulling him in for a hug. "I've missed you Charlie"

Charlie wrapped his arms around the girl and said "I've missed you too. So, you've been at the ministry this whole time then?"

"Yeah I have been. I'm sorry for not writing but you have to know that I thought it best to protect you all." Rebecca Said, pulling away from Charlie and looking into his eyes.

"I know. Bill told me what you told him. But enough of that now let's get you some food before mum throws a fit." Charlie said leading Rebecca over to the table.

Rebecca let Charlie lead her to the table but stayed standing up in order to help molly sort out the table whilst everyone else sat down. Charlie saved to seats to his right, on his immediate right would be Rebecca and on his immediate right would be Bill. Molly and Rebecca were in the process of setting everything out on the table and when Molly looked around and noticed that her eldest was missing.

"Where's Bill?" Molly asked. And then in walked the redhead that Rebecca had missed the most. Bill.

"I'm here Mum, sorry for keeping you waiting." Bill said walking into the kitchen. He looked round the kitchen and saw a face that he hadn't seen in five years. He was shocked after their last conversation, she had dropped off the face of the earth. She disappeared. But she was here now. And she looked worse than he can ever remember her looking. She was pale, and she looked exhausted.

"Rebecca…" Bill muttered shocked that she was there.

"Bill" Rebecca replied quietly. "You look good", and he did look good. He looked healthy and happy. He was tanned from all the hours in the Egyptian sun. He had grown his hair out, it suited him.

"You look... well to honest awful" Bill said, "I'm going to take a guess and say you haven't been eating properly again, or sleeping, have you?" he continued knowing what the answers to his question were going to be. He knew Rebecca and he knew her habits.

Rebecca just looked down at her feet, ashamed that even after all these years he still knew her better than she did herself.

The moment Rebecca looked down, Bill had his answer. He sighed, knowing that she hadn't changed one bit. Although this was worse than it ever got whilst they were at Hogwarts together. More than likely because he or Charlie hadn't been there to make her eat or sleep. Muttering a quiet "c'me here" he walked over to her pulling her into his arms. Rebecca wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. And in that moment, the rest of the Weasley's weren't there. It was just Rebecca and Bill.

"Mum, can we eat now?" Ron moaned loudly, interrupting Bill and Rebecca's moment.

There then came numerous cries of "RON" or in Molly's case "RONALD WEASLEY."

Bill chuckled and said, "Come one lets sit down before Ron starves" leading Rebecca to the only 2 seats left next to Charlie. Soon after they had sat down food was dished out and people had begun to eat. And in that moment, Rebecca felt more at home than she had since she left Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Hey guys Sorry that I'm leaving it so long between updates, but I am struggling to organise myself at this point and am therefore forgetting to update the story. Hopefully I will be more organised soon. If you see any grammatical errors in my story, I apologise. Enjoy :)**

After dinner was finished, Molly was just starting to clear the table whilst the rest of the Weasley's were interrogating Rebecca about where she had been for the past 5 years. Rebecca was currently recounting how she got into the Department of magical games and sports, when Molly suddenly remembered that Rebecca needed to go and gather some of her things, so she could stay with the Weasley's until she was healthier.

"Oh, Rebecca dear don't forget that you need to go get some things, so you can stay here." Molly called over her shoulder, interrupting the tale of being forced to work for Ludo Bagman. "and why don't you take Bill with you dear, he can help you carry the bags." The older woman continued, still clearing away the dinner plates. Turning around she placed them in the sink and cast a charm that made the dishes start washing themselves.

"Of course Molly, but only if Bill doesn't mind." Rebecca replied, already knowing that whether she wanted them there or not, Molly would make at least one of her adult children go with her. She had already guessed that she would initially suggest Bill. She looked to Bill for consent of his going, although knowing his mother he probably didn't have a choice. When she saw Bill nod she continued speaking, "Good, it will have to be side long apparition though, we do not need you getting lost."

"Wonderful. Oh, Charlie dear, you will need to transfigure another bed in your room for Rebecca, she will be staying with you and Bill." Molly added at the end. This wasn't an unusual arrangement for them. Not at all because Molly knew of the trouble the girl used to have when sleeping and apparently, she still had that same struggle. Knowing that when she woke up it was Bill or Charlie who would be able to calm her down and get her back to sleep. She also secretly hoped that she and Bill would finally realise that they were and had been in love for years now and get together. The Whole Weasley family hoped that it would be Rebecca, Bill ended up with.

Rebecca stood up from her chair and walked towards the door, she heard Bill following her.

"We'll be back soon mum." Bill said in parting to his mother kissing her on the cheek on his way out. Rebecca stopped just outside the Kitchen door and offered her arm to Bill, which he took but before she apparated she decided to fore warn bill of what he would see when they got there.

"Bill, I think I should warn you before we get there, being Barty Crouch's daughter means I'm not highly thought of, and no one really wants the daughter of a murdering psychopath renting out their place. So just brace yourself for some… not so nice conditions." Rebecca spoke carefully knowing that as soon as Bill saw where she was staying, he would freak out and then tell his mother. And then she would get the lecture of her life from Molly. She Wished she could avoid it, but it just wasn't possible. She saw Bill nod with a suspicious look on his face, which really wasn't good that means she would get the lecture of her life twice. And then with a loud 'Crack' they were gone.

They re-appeared in alley just by Rebecca's Flat building, they carefully exited the alley and walked on the street and Bill could see why the girl had forewarned him about the conditions of her place. Just by looking up and down the street he could tell that the conditions were not what he would deem safe. Just like the one in front of him all the buildings on the street were in poor condition, and the street had at least 3 people who looked extremely dodgy hanging about. Rebecca got out her keys and opened the door to the block of flats.

"Come on Bill let's do this quickly." Rebecca said interrupting his though process. She led him up two flights of stairs and they reached a door that looked a little worse for wear. Rebecca unlocks the door and walks through gesturing for Bill to follow. When Bill walked in he was appalled at how she was living here. There was Mould over the walls and windows, the windows looked like they didn't shut properly and there was a hole in the ceiling. Bill wondered how she could live in a place like this, there was barely any furniture and what little there was, was broken. Following Rebecca to the bedroom he was not surprised to find a mattress and a chest of draws that looked like it could collapse at any given moment, not that there seemed to be much in it either.

Rebecca was silent as she grabbed what little she had and threw it into a bag to take to the Weasley's. She was waiting for Bill t kick off about the sate of this place, she knew it was a bad place to be staying and it was practically abandoned, but nobody wanted the daughter of Barty Crouch Jr staying with them. You see people were scared of her, terrified that underneath her calm exterior she was just as mad as her father. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Bill finally saying something.

"Please tell me that you're not seriously living here?" he said in a dangerously calm voice, one that indicated she needed to be careful what she said next.

"Unfortunately, Bill it is, you see not many people want to live with the daughter of you-know-who's biggest follower, or have her on their property so I have been forced living here." Rebecca Replied hoping to appease him. This was futile, as the look of utter disbelief on his face said everything.

"And anyway, I stay at the office more than I stay here." She said hoping to make him feel slightly better. Instead she made him even more angry than he already was. He was not angry at Rebecca, no she was a victim of prejudice and fear. He was, however, angry at the wizarding community for shunning someone out of a fear that was realistically, quite impossible. Bill was going to start shouting and yelling at her for not coming to him or Charlie, or even his parents, but then he softened when he looked at his best friend. To see her looking so feeble, made his heart wrench. He sighed, knowing that all traces of anger and frustration had left him. All he felt currently was sorrow, sorrow that she had to resort to living in a place like this because people would look at her and see her father.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Bill said running a hand through his hair "look let's just get your clothes and get out here. I'm sure Mum will have a lot to say when she finds out where you've been staying." He said knowing that when his mother found out Rebecca would probably get the lecture of a lifetime.

"Oh Merlin" The girl groaned "Can we just not tell Molly at all please?" she continued in full knowledge that any hope of Molly not finding out was futile. Bill chuckled at that, she knew as well as he did that his mother would find out how bad it was one way or another.

"I think we both know just how that will end up. Remember the last time we tried to do that? We ended up doing the dishes by hand for the rest of the summer." Bill replied chuckling towards the end of his sentence.

Rebecca just sighed and nodded. She then turned and grabbed the last of her things from the chest of drawers and put them in the worn-out trunk that was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Right that's everything I h-need." Rebecca said nearly letting slip that everything in her trunk, was all she really owned. She could only hope that Bill didn't notice. He hadn't seemed to, but Bill had a very convincing poker face. Bill had in fact noticed but had decided not to say anything as he knew that asking her would be no use as she would deny everything.

"Then let's go." Bill said grabbing hold of the trunk and walking towards the door. Rebecca followed Bill out stopping to lock the door and then continued down stairs and once again into the cool summers evening. Bill was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Once she had reached him they walked out the door, down the street, and back into the alley way they had apparated into. Then with a pop, they were back at the burrow. Bill walked towards the burrow with her trunk still in his hand, he looked back briefly and saw Rebecca trailing slowly behind him.

"Come on, hurry up or I will tell her, and you know how well she will take that." Bill said knowing that if she told his mother her living conditions, the lecture wouldn't be so bad. The girl sighed but reluctantly quickened her pace. Soon enough they were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow, greeting Molly as she finished the washing up and taking off shoes and jackets before walking through to the living room and settling themselves on one of the sofa's. They had only been gone for about half an hour, so to only see Charlie, Percy and his Dad in the Living room was a little unusual, but he figured they were probably upstairs getting ready for bed or keeping themselves occupied in their rooms. Soon his mother came in and sat in her arm chair to do the knitting.

"So, did you get everything you needed Rebecca dear?" Molly asked wanting to make sure that she had everything that she would need. Rebecca merely nodded in response, hoping to avoid having to speak about her current living arrangements.

"Good, good, wouldn't want you going without." Molly said not looking up from her knitting. Bill looked at his dad and he could see the man wanted to ask Rebecca something that Molly would not like to hear. Arthur caught Bill's eye and he saw Bill nod as if to say just ask her. Arthur cleared his throat and then asked a question that had been on his mind since he sae her office.

"Rebecca, when we were in your office I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have, well, to be frank, it looked like you were living out of your office." Arthur said giving up on sugar coating it for Molly's benefit half way through the sentence.

After a few moments of silence, Bill realised that Rebecca wasn't going to speak. So, he decided to answer for her "That would be because she basically is Dad." Bill said. "Honestly its better than were she took me. The place was not habitable for a stray cat let alone a person dad." Bill continued getting frustrated once more at Rebecca's lack of ability to ask for help.

By this point it had sunk in for Molly, that Rebecca was basically homeless, and was living out of her office. She turned to Percy first a stern look displayed on her face.

"Percy Weasley. Did you know about this as well?" Molly asked in a voice that let him know that lying would have severe consequences. Percy shook his head vigorously, praying that his mother believed him. Yes, he knew that she was working at the ministry, but he didn't know she was living out of her office.

Bill ran over what his mother had just said in his mind confused by what she meant 'as well'.

"Hang on. What do you mean as well?" Bill Said. And then it clicked in his brain. Percy, had been working closely with the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Percy for the last month or so, had known where Rebecca was. Bill was furious. His own brother, who knew just how much he worried about the poor girl, had known exactly where she was and didn't say anything. While Bill's face remained calm, but the look in his eyes was one that both Charlie and Rebecca, recognised immediately.

"Percy. Why don't you go finish you report for Mr. Crouch?" Charlie said trying to get his younger brother out of the room before his older brother throttled him.

"Yes. That sounds like an excellent plan Charlie. See you in the morning Mother, Father." Percy said hurriedly, before racing out the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Rebecca had been silent through this whole ordeal trying to figure out just what to say. Although she didn't really want to speak, because if she did, she would probably just break down in tears.

Molly turned to Rebecca to ask her and saw the girl about to break down in tears. Molly got up and rushed over to the younger woman, and enveloped her in a hug as Rebecca broke down.

Rebecca sat there for a good few minutes just letting out all the emotions and stress form the past few years and enjoying the motherly embrace that Molly provided. When Rebecca Was finished crying, she pulled away to wipe her eyes.

"Why didn't you go and speak to Arthur, or send an Owl. You know we would have helped you." Molly said, sad that the girl still refused to ask for help.

"I didn't want to put you under any more stress you need to be worrying about me on top of everyone else Molly." Rebecca said feeling bad for upsetting Molly, but she couldn't help it she felt like a burden relying on the Weasley's.

"Now you listen to me Rebecca Crouch. You never have been. Nor will you ever be a burden to me, or Arthur, or to Bill. You are family, we would have preferred to worry about you here and know where you are then worry if you are even still alive." Molly ranted warmly, smiling warmly at the girl in front of her. "Right now, off to bed with you. You need a good night's sleep." Molly continued ushering the 3 remaining 'children' to bed.

Rebecca wiped her eyes and sniffled once more before muttering an of course Molly and a good night to both the Weasley parents, Bill and Charlie doing the same thing, before disappearing off up the stairs to go to bed.

Once Rebecca was up the stairs and ready for bed she lay down on the bed underneath the covers, and drifted off to sleep, praying that she would sleep through the night.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A.N: Hey Sorry for taking so long to update but everything is a bit crazy at the moment but I also thought I'd let you know that I've picked the person to play Rebecca. I chose Zoey Dutch because she slightly resembles David Tennant. This is a Bookverse story however I will be using the actors from the movies to play the characters. Dumbledore is played by Richard Harris in this story NOT Michael Gambon. Enjoy the chapter :)**

22nd August

It had been 7 days since Rebecca had reunited with the Weasley's and it was safe to say that she was beginning to look a lot less corpse like than when she had arrived. This was thanks to Bill and Molly, who would make sure she ate breakfast, lunch and dinner, drank something other than coffee, and actually slept at night rather than just reading all night (Molly and Bill had forbidden her from doing any work.). Rebecca had realised just how unhealthy she was when she looked in the mirror that morning and saw that colour had returned to her cheeks and that the bags under eyes were almost gone. You could still feel her ribs when you hugged her but less so than before.

Over the past week, Rebecca had been reminded of why she was so fond of the Weasley's. Truth was, she had missed them over the last few years. She missed the sense of family, the feeling of having a family. The Weasley's were the only family she ever really had. She didn't remember her mother, her father didn't seem to be capable of love, her grandfather wishes she never existed. The Malfoy's cared for her out of fear of what would happen to them, should she end up a blood traitor. Rebecca snorted at that, because all they ever did was push her more towards them then bring her closer to them. They were lucky that her father was dead, or else they probably would be.

She had slept relatively well for the past week only having a few nightmares, and even then they were relatively mild, nothing like what she'd had since leaving Hogwarts. This was probably due to Bill's presence. She had always slept better when Bill was around because Bill made her feel safe, like nothing could harm her. When she and Bill had met on the train, they had clicked almost instantly, of course they had their disagreements, but everyone had disagreement's. Granted, theirs were usually about whether it was safe for her to be friends with him, but disagreements none the less.

Rebecca sat there reminiscing about old times with the Weasley's in the living room, but she was interrupted when Bill made her jump.

"Penny for your thought's?" Bill said, a little louder than necessary, making Rebecca jump. Rebecca stiffened.

"Merlin Bill, don't do that to me." Rebecca replied, relaxing after realising that it was Bill.

"Sorry" Bill said sounding completely unapologetic. "What were you thinking so hard about?" He continued genuinely curious at what she was day dreaming about.

"Just thinking back to our school years" Rebecca said sighing. "We were so care free then, not a worry in the world. I mean apart from whether it was safe for you to be around me. But how happy we were, not having to worry about anyone coming after us or him returning." She continued nostalgically.

"Ah. Reminiscing about our Hogwarts days." Bill said "Some day's I wish we could go back. Get away from being an adult don't you?" He continued.

Rebecca nodded, then sighed. "I remember how everyone was around me and still are but then I think about you. My first and probably my only friend and it does make me want to go back. The last few years have been miserable without you. "Rebecca spoke getting sadder towards the end. "Some days I regret my decision to leave you all behind but then I remember why I did it and I think I did make the right decision." The girl continued

"Bill with everything that's been happening, I'm not sure it's the wisest decision for me to be around you and your family. With all the recent occurrences of Voldemort, you know what happened when I was younger. If he comes back, he'll come looking for me, they will look for me. I don't want to put any of you in danger." She ranted.

Bill signed this was feeling eerily like the argument they had before she disappeared for 5 years. He knew exactly what his mother would day should she hear what Rebecca was waffling on about. His mum would say about how she is family and that she belongs there and that family stick together. Bill however was unsure. He wanted her to stay but didn't know how to make her see that leaving would make everything worse than it already was. That her leaving would just make everyone worry more about her. If it was a normal person he would just say what he was thinking, but… this was Rebecca, she didn't grow up in a loving house hold like everyone else. She never had people worry about her until she met Bill and the Weasley's and even after seven years with them she still hadn't fully grasped the concept of family and love. But Bill had failed to convince her to stay once, and look how that ended. He wasn't letting her get away again.

"If my mother heard you say that, she would slap you round the back of the head, then give you a lecture on why that was a bad decision, you know that?" Bill said knowing that that was exactly what is mother would do. "I'm simply going to ask you to think of how everyone would react if you just disappeared. Think of Ginny, she just got her older sister back, what about Charlie. Hell! What about me? I was devastated when I woke and found that you had gone. I worried about everyday till I saw you in that kitchen. I thought you were dead cos no one knew where you were. Think about what it would do to me if you disappeared again. I just found you again. Please, don't leave again." Bill said, "I don't know if I could take it."

As Bill said this he had turned to face Rebecca and had put his hands on her cheeks to make her look up at him. Looking into her eyes he saw tears start to form, he knew he had perhaps been a bit harsh, but she needed to see how her decision would affect everyone she cared about. Bill pulled her to him and wrapping his arms around her. She did the same almost instantly as she buried her head in his chest and just let him hold her.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes when they were interrupted by Molly, calling for them to come and meet Ron's friend Hermione.

"Come on, before your mum comes looking for us." Rebecca Said pulling away from Bill and wiping her eyes. The girl turned away from Bill and proceeded into the kitchen, where Molly was calling them from.

"Ah Rebecca! Dear this is Hermione Granger, she's a friend of Ron's. Hermione, this is Rebecca Crouch she's Bill's best friend." Molly said when Rebecca had entered the room. Rebecca looked at the girl that Molly had introduced. The girl was a medium height with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said sticking her hand out for Rebecca to shake.

"Nice to meet you as well" Rebecca replied taking the girls hand and shaking it lightly. Rebecca Was interested to get to know the girl. From what Ron had told her, she seemed like a very interesting person.

"I look forward to getting to know you." Rebecca continued.

"I look forward to getting to know you as well." Hermione replied. "Oh Ron! How's your summer been? Have you heard from Harry lately?" the young witch exclaimed once the youngest Weasley boy had entered the kitchen.

"Oh hey Hermione. Yeah spoke to him a few days ago. Was just about to send him another letter about the Quidditch World Cup." Ron Replied "Merlin only knows how long it will take Erol to get there."

"Ron why don't you use Pig to send it and send it tomorrow?" Ginny said having then walked into the kitchen by this point. "Hey Hermione. Had a good summer so far?"

"Oh it's been good thanks. Not really done much though. Excited for the world cup?" Hermione replied. Rebecca tuned out the rest of the conversation after Harry Potter had been mentioned. Harry Potter was something she had been told about throughout the duration of her stay with the Weasley's. This was something that she wasn't sure how to feel about. She would like to meet him and hear his story and it made her think that maybe the Weasley's would be fine if she stayed in contact with them. But, there would always be that lingering fear that they would find her, and that they would hurt the Weasley's because of her. She brushed these thoughts aside knowing that they weren't worth the lecture from Bill, or Molly. Rebecca tuned back into the conversation to excited talk about the Quidditch world cup.

"Who are you rooting for Rebecca?" Ginny asked, turning to the afore mentioned girl.

"Due to my involvement in the organisation and running of the event. I am to officially remain impartial, as not to set off political arguments about favouritism." Rebecca said professionally. "Unofficially though, Ireland all the way." She continued laughing.

"What do you mean organisation?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm deputy head of the Department of Magical Games and Sport. The head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and I have spent the last 4 years organising it." Rebecca answered, purposefully not mentioning names of her superior or her counterparts in the other departments.

Hermione nodded. "Oh right. That sounds stressful." Hermione commented cringing slightly.

"Yes, it has been especially when your boss doesn't do anything." Rebecca replied

"Right. Ginny show Hermione where she is staying. Rebecca help me with dinner. The rest of you shoo!" Molly said after looking at the time. Everyone quickly followed Molly's orders. The evening faded into night, Arthur returned from work and dinner commenced and finished then everyone was sent to bed by Molly.

The next day in the morning, once he had finally gotten up, Ron sent Pigwidgeon to Harry with a letter about the Quidditch World Cup. Molly had already sent a letter via the post, but she insisted that Ron sent a letter to Harry as well just in case it never got there. Later that day everyone was doing different things, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were playing Quidditch, Bill, Charlie and Rebecca were talking about what they had been up to for the past 5 years. Molly was in the kitchen getting dinner ready, and Percy and Arthur were at work.

Bill, Rebecca and Charlie were conversing quietly when they suddenly heard cry of 'Oh stay still you bloody thing' from Molly.

"Looks like Pig is back." Bill sighed getting up from his seat on the ground. "Let's go see what Harry said." Bill continued, pulling Rebecca to her feet, while Charlie clambered to his feet. The trio walked across the garden towards the house.

"Ron." Molly called. "Harry's Replied."

Ron flew down to the ground and then clambered off his broom, and ran across the garden and into the kitchen. Ron took the letter from his mother's outstretched hand and opened it. He quickly skimmed the letter, and his face lit up.

"The muggles are letting him come!" Ron said happily, overjoyed at the fact that his best friend would be joining him for the rest of the summer.

Rebecca was happy that the boy would be getting away from the horrible people that were his guardians. Rebecca had never met them, but from what she had been told, they were truly despicable people. She had been told about how they treated him, she was only grateful that they were muggles not death eaters. Rebecca could only wonder at what the next few days would bring, all her hard work over the past 4 years was leading up to this moment. She could only hope that everything went well. For the thought of everything going wrong filled her with a sense of dread. It didn't help that she had a bad feeling about the next few days. She couldn't help but feel that something was bound to go wrong.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Hey guys thanks for being so patient with me. Sorry this has taken so long. Here is the chapter enjoy**

August 24th 1994

Over the duration of Rebecca's stay at the Weasley's, they had discovered that she was most definitely a morning person. Or at least, she was when she had slept well the night before, unlike last night. Last night, Rebecca had had nightmare after nightmare finally being woken up by Bill, at about 3 in the morning. Bill went back to sleep after that, but she had stayed awake until nearly 5am before falling asleep again. So, when someone tried to wake her up at 7am. She was not very co-operative.

"Rebecca, come on time to get up." Charlie said trying to shake the older girl awake.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Charlie." Bill said from the other side of the room. Bill, having experienced this many times himself, new exactly what was coming for Charlie if he didn't stop.

"She needs to get up," Charlie replied. "We have things to do." He continued persisting in shaking Rebecca. Rebecca shifted slightly. Bill saw this and looked down smirking, knowing that Charlie wasn't going to expect what was about to hit him. Seconds later a loud "Ow" came from Charlie who had suddenly fallen onto the floor.

"Told you." Bill said smugly. "I've already spoken to mum, Charlie, Mum said to leave her for a few hours let her get some sleep. She'll need it." He continued letting his brother know what he had already spoken to his mother about.

Charlie sighed then nodded his head, knowing it was the best course of action, before trudging out of the room grumbling about how she got to sleep in. Bill however, merely sat there and watched Rebecca for a few moments not wanting to leave her alone should she have another nightmare. Bill sighed and picked up a book from the side of his bed and started reading knowing that it was quite possibly going to be a few hours before she woke up.

A few hours later, Rebecca started to shift in her sleep. Bill closed his book and waited. Rebecca opened her eyes and blinked a few times until she could see clearly.

"Welcome to the land of the Living," Bill said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up Bill" Rebecca replied yawning halfway through "What time is it?" she continued curiously. Getting up and walking to her things pulling out some clothes for the day. She looked around and saw that Charlie was already gone, then she saw that it was light outside and knew that they had let her sleep in.

"About 11am." Bill replied casually.

"What?" Rebecca exclaimed, whipping round to look at him eyes wide. "Why did you let me sleep so late? You should have woken me up Bill." She continued slightly frustrated, she turned back around and continued getting things she needed to get ready for the day.

"Because you needed it. I know you didn't go back to sleep last night after your nightmare. Mum and I thought it best if you got some sleep." Bill replied sounding more concerned the more he spoke.

Rebecca wanted to argue that she would have been fine, that she was used to it, but decided that that would gain her another lecture from Molly and Bill. The girl shook her head and then headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. Whilst getting ready, she let her thoughts wander to the Quidditch World Cup. This was not a good thing, for Rebecca then started stressing about whether the work had been completed in time. She walked back into the room she had been staying in, and Bill was still there, waiting for her to finish.

When she walked in, Bill knew almost instantly that she had been thinking about work. He could see the underlying stress in her eyes.

"Stop stressing about work and the world cup and enjoy the rest of your time here and your time away from the ministry." Bill said slightly exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" Rebecca replied, "I put on so much work on it I can't help but worry because if it goes wrong it's all on me." She continued seriously, although part of her knew that Bill was right. Not that she would ever admit that.

Bill just shook his head at her knowing they both knew that he was right. Once the girl was ready for the day, Bill put the book back on the bedside table and pushed himself up so that he could make his way downstairs, waving a hand at Rebecca to follow him.

"Come on. Mum saved us breakfast." Bill said leaving the room, with Rebecca following shortly after.

 **A few hours later**

Bill, Rebecca and Charlie were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Mr. Weasley and the boys to het back from picking up Harry. They were talking in slightly hushed tones about the Triwizard tournament, Rebecca was helping to organise it and Charlie was helping, by providing dragons for the first task. Bill was not involved in the organisation however he knew about it from his younger brother and father. They suddenly stopped their conversation though when Fred appeared from the fireplace. You see the youngest four Weasley's didn't know about the tournament and weren't supposed to now. Percy however, being the proud man that he is kept hinting to it all summer in their presence in attempt to make himself look important than he actually was.

Then George appeared, and then Ron following shortly after. However, it was a minute or so before Harry appeared. When Harry did appear, he was immediately bombarded with questions from Fred and George. The Twins had obviously done something, and would no doubt be in trouble when their mother found out. Listening to the conversation, they discovered that Fred and George had fed Harry's muggle cousin a Ton Tongue Toffee and wanted to know the effectiveness. Charlie got and shook Harry's hand while asking how he was, before Bill also came and shook Harry's hand. Bill didn't get a chance to speak to Harry before Mr. Weasley apparated into the kitchen.

They all stood there and watched as Fred and George defended themselves. It was quite amusing really, and Harry's brat of a cousin sort of had it coming, not that Rebecca, Bill or Charlie would ever say that out loud for risk of infuriating Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Then Mrs. Weasley appeared and knowing the result of the following conversation the elder 3 children made themselves scarce, not wanting to witness the following conversation.

"God, your mother is going to throw a fit at the pair of them." Rebecca said laughing at Fred and George's expense. They walked outside to set up the tables for dinner, knowing that that was where dinner would be that night, due to the amount of people staying at the burrow.

However, some time later, they hadn't set the tables up for dinner, instead Bill and Charlie were battling with flying dinner tables. Rebecca was sitting on the ground leaning against the house watching on in amusement when Harry and Ron came out of the kitchen with the crockery. The two boys, stopped short though, seeing what Ron's two elder brothers were doing. It wasn't until Percy stuck his head out of his bedroom window that they stopped fighting with the tables.

"Will you keep it down." Percy yelled from his bedroom window.

"Sorry Perce. How are the Cauldron bottoms coming?" asked Bill with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Very Badly." Percy replied crossly before slamming his window shut. Bill and Charlie brought the tables down from the air and repaired the damages. Then Bill waved his wand and the crockery flew out of Harry and Ron's arms and onto the tables. Which now had table clothes on them.

Shortly after Mrs. Weasley shouted that dinner was ready. The dinner table that night, was abound the conversation. At the far end of the table Percy was telling Arthur about his report for Mr Crouch. Mrs. Weasley was pestering Bill about the fang earring again.

"… with a horrible great fang on it, really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?" Mrs. Weasley complained, for what seemed like the 50th time that evening.

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure." Bill replied slightly exasperated having explained this many times.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear. /I wish you'd let me give it a trim…" She tried again.

"I like it. Besides it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's..." Ginny Chipped in trying to take the attention form Bill slightly.

"Molly just leave him alone. The Goblins don't care what he looks like, the moment it gets in his way or he get's bored of it he will get rid of it. For now, just let him do what he wants." Rebecca contributed to the discussion. "And I think it suits him. Anyway, if you should be worried about anyone and what they look like, its Charlie. I mean look at his hair, don't you think its too long to be working with dragons?" the woman continued, shifting the focus from Bill's appearance to Charlie's. The younger woman's words sent Molly into a tirade about Charlie's appearance. Bill and Rebecca chuckled at Charlie's misfortune. Charlie, Fred, George were talking animatedly about the Quidditch World Cup. They were talking about who had gone though and who had lost out when Charlie made a comment about his disappointment of England being knocked out, when Harry had heard the conversation and asked about England's performance.

Charlie's long hair forgotten, he animatedly talked with Harry, Ron, Fred and George about the upcoming final. Rebecca watched the family and their friends interact. For the first time in 5 years, she felt content. She was content with the way her life was, with the people in it, and with herself. She was excited about the next day's events, as she was eager to see all her hard work come to fruition. All her hard work for the last few years would finally be put into effect. She looked forward to seeing the match as well, she was never one to really pay much attention to it, but having spent so long organising it, she had grown to like the sport.

It was after the cup had finished that she didn't look forward to, seeing as she would have to return to work to put the finishing touched on the Triwizard tournament. This year rather than working from her office and travelling to and from every day, she would be staying, at Hogwarts. She would be monitoring the contestants and supervising preparations for the tasks and the Yule ball. So, being away from her office while good, would be stressful, as she would lack the proper space she needed to work, and she would lack communication with those in her department. It also meant that she would be spending a lot of time closer to her grandfather. Not something she particularly looked forward to given the, at best, strained relationship they had.

But now was not the time to let her thoughts wander to such depressing notions. Now was the time to celebrate all her hard work and enjoy her time off while it lasted. She was drawn from her thoughts, by Molly, calling out that it was time for everyone to go to bed. Not realising that it had gotten so late, Rebecca looked around seeing that Mr. Weasley had conjured up little candles to light the table and moths were fluttering around.

Rebecca, Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur all pulled out their wands and waving them about, enchanting the plates to fly into the kitchen and to the sink and moving the tables and cleaning them.

Rebecca fell into light conversation with Bill about the following day's events, who would be attending, where she would be sitting, who she was supporting. When all of the cleaning up was done the three eldest children bid Molly and Arthur goodnight, before heading to bed for the night.

That night all the three of them could think about as they fell asleep was tomorrow's event.

The Quidditch World Cup.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry its taken so long. A friend of mine was supposed to help edit the chapter but he was taking forever. So here is the chapter. Enjoy :)**

 **25** **th** **August 1994**

Rebecca woke up to the sound of groaning. Realising that it was the younger children getting ready to leave, she rolled back over and went back to sleep. She woke up again sometime later, to Bill attempting to wake her up.

"Rebecca, come on, it's time to wake up love," Bill said softly whilst shaking her awake. Rebecca rolled over and opened her eye's, blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

"Bill…" Rebecca mumbled tiredly. "What time is it?" she continued.

"It's about 8 o'clock. We need to think about getting up and getting ready for the next few days." Bill replied standing up from her bedside and moving across the room to wake up Charlie. Rebecca yawned loudly and stretched for a few seconds before sitting up.

Over the other side of the room, she can hear Bill attempting to wake up his brother futilely. She got out of bed padded over to her trunk and got out the things she would need to get ready for the day. She walked tiredly out of the room and to the bathroom to get herself ready for breakfast.

Once she was finished getting ready, she went back to Fred and George's room to put her stuff away before heading to breakfast. Considering the fact that the boys may be getting ready in the room themselves, she decided to knock to make sure everyone was dressed.

"Are you boys dressed?" Rebecca called cautiously.

"Yeah we're decent," Bill replied. Rebecca opened the door and walked back over to her trunk putting away her night clothes. She walked over and sat on her bed, looking at the boys. Bill was dressed and looked ready for the day. He was dressed in muggle clothes as they had all been instructed to; this was to blend in with the muggles. Charlie was the opposite of his brother, still in his pyjama's with messy hair, yawning every few moments, obviously not entirely awake yet.

"Boys, Rebecca! Time for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called before Rebecca could say anything to either of her friends.

The three of them pushed themselves up and trudged downstairs. When they got down the stairs and sat at the table, they was a distinct pop, and Percy appeared. Percy had apparated into the kitchen from his room. Percy had passed his apparition test a few weeks ago and had been apparating everywhere he could just to prove that he could. It was rather annoying and incredibly lazy, or so Rebecca thought. But Percy Weasley was a show-off and an arrogant man who felt the need to prove that he could do everything that everybody else could and more.

"Morning Molly," Rebecca said as Mrs. Weasley entered the dining room. "Sleep well?" She continued knowing that she had been up early to get breakfast ready for the younger troupe before they left for the portkey.

"Yes thank you, dear," Molly replied bustling round putting dishes of food on the table for them to eat for breakfast. "How did you sleep, my dear? I know that some nights have been worse than others." Molly continued a look of concern setting on her face. She knew of the younger woman's nightmares.

"I slept rather well thank you. Did the others get off okay?" Rebecca said, curious as to whether the younger generation got off okay.

"Oh yes, they were fine. Although I caught Fred and George trying to sneak some of their Ton-Tongue Toffee's out. Oh, those boy's." Mrs. Weasley trailed off and wandered back into the kitchen mumbling about her son's lack of attention to their studies.

"Sounds like they had an argument before the boys left this morning," Bill observed.

Charlie nodded, in response before saying. "Yeah wouldn't want to see that, mum is testy about their products at the best of times. But to find them sneaking them out. I don't envy them."

"While I agree that the boys should have gotten more O.W.L.'s, she has to realise that they have no passion for anything to do with the Ministry or academics. They want to bring joy to the world through mischief." Rebecca said to Bill and Charlie, who nodded and mumbled responses of 'exactly'. Percy, however, scoffed at her response.

Rebecca quite often wanted to smack Percy for his attitude towards anything that didn't interest him. Percy was very strongly opinionated, on topics like Fred and George's dislike for School work and love of mischief, and how amazing her grandfather was. He was very much a ministry man, it wouldn't surprise her if he ended up cutting ties with his family if they did something that he didn't like.

"Oh please, they will never succeed. Mother is right they should have more O.W.L's so they can get jobs at the ministry. It's the only way to really earn money and be successful in the wizarding world." Percy ranted. The three companion's all rolled their eyes at him. Nothing else was said on the matter, if only for the reason that no one could be bothered to listen to Percy's ranting.

Breakfast continued with light conversation about the events of the day, who they wanted to win, who they would see at the world cup and so on. After that, Bill, Charlie, Rebecca and Percy all went upstairs to get their thing ready for when they left for the world cup. Over the next couple of hours, Bill and Charlie talked about varying different issues, including the events to follow the World cup. Whilst they did this, Rebecca looked at some paperwork she had managed to sneak from work. She daren't utter a word of this to any of the Weasley's, knowing she would be told off and lectured for doing work when she was supposed to be off. The Paperwork were health and safety concerns that needed to be looked over before the tournament, and everyone in the department knew that Bagman wouldn't do it. She did this until it was time for them to apparate to the world cup.

"Now do you know where you are apparating to?" Mrs. Weasley asked for about the millionth time.

"Yes Molly, I helped organise all of this, so trust me I know where I am going," Rebecca replied slightly exasperated, having told her the same response every time she asked. Bill, Charlie and Percy had all muttered exasperated responses of 'Yes mum'.

"Good, now have fun and stay safe." She said before the four of them walked out of the kitchen and into the back garden and apparated to the forest by the stadium. They walked through the forest to the campsite and they could immediately spot their family. They walked over towards the fire that Mr. Weasley had set up and sat down greeting everyone. Then Percy loudly announced that they had just apparated.

"For Merlin's sake! What part of incognito does he not understand? And he is the one that sent out the memo that we should be careful of how we speak, dress and act around the muggle's." Rebecca grumbled to Bill, who rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

"I know but Percy's ego takes up most of his brain. He doesn't really have any common sense." Bill replied trying to make her feel better. They continued talking quietly to each other whilst eating their lunch. When they were about halfway through, Mr. Weasley suddenly jumped up and started waving madly at someone with a large grin on his face.

"Ah ha. The man of the moment. Ludo" Mr. Weasley said to the man who was striding towards them.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called "Arthur old man. What a day, what a day hey? Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming and hardly a hiccup in the arrangements. Hardly anything for me to do!" The man continued excitedly, just as a group of wizards hurried by pointing at a magical fire that was spitting out violet flames. Arthur then went around introducing everyone after Percy had stepped forward to introduce himself. As they went round, Mr. Bagman recognised immediately his deputy.

"Ah, Miss Crouch. You're looking better. Feeling better after your time off?" Said Ludo Bagman Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Mr. Bagman. You look well as well, and yes, I feel better, thank you. Did everything get sorted okay?" Rebecca replied, worried that maybe things hadn't gotten sorted in time.

"Oh yes, everything was fine. Although would have been done much quicker had you been there." Ludo Replied waving off her concerns.

Mr. Weasley then continued to introduce everyone to Ludo, then explain that he was the reason that they got the tickets in the first place. Bagman then proceeded to try and coerce the youngsters into betting on the match. Rebecca wasn't that surprised that Fred and George bet their entire life savings on this, she was however slightly disappointed in her Boss for taking bets from such young people. It wasn't appropriate for the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports to be taking bets. Rebecca stayed silent through the exchange as to avoid getting into an argument about propriety with her boss. All was going well until someone apparated in front of their tent. That some someone was Barty Crouch Senior. Rebecca's Grandfather. Rebecca decided to stay silent and not alert him to her presence. She was doing very well at not being noticed until he sat down for a cup of tea.

"Rebecca, are you well? I heard you were forced to take some time off due to your health." Barty said stiffly. It was no secret that Rebecca and Barty senior were not close. In fact it was widely known especially throughout the ministry that the two didn't speak to each other unless absolutely necessary.

"Yes grandfather, I am well thank you. Yes, Mrs. Weasley forced me to take a leave of absence as she deemed me unfit to work. Are you well?" Rebecca replied politely desperately trying not to seem as cold and as stiff as her grandfather.

"Yes thank you." He replied just as stiffly as before and then turned back to Ludo and Mr. Weasley continuing whatever conversation he was previously having. Rebecca remained silent for the remainder of the time her grandfather and her boss was there, which wasn't much longer.

"Rebecca, are you ok?" Bill asked concerned. "You've been unusually quiet since lunch." He continued. Ever since the appearance of her boss and her grandfather she had barely said anything.

"I'm fine," Rebecca replied trying to shrug it off. "Just stressing about the match." She had been slightly stressing about the match but that wasn't the reason for her quietness. In truth, she has been thinking about her grandfather and her childhood. She hadn't had a pleasant childhood, with who her father associated with it wasn't really a surprise, but only two people knew what had happened to her as a child and Bill was one of those people.

"Sure you are," Bill said blandly. "You were thinking about your dad again weren't you?" he continued looking at her concerned. Rebecca turned and walked to the edge of the forest line, bill followed hurriedly after.

"Yes, I was." She admitted when they were out of hearing distance. She didn't want anyone hearing anything she was going to say. "Seeing my grandfather be so cold with me just made me think of before **he** died and all the things he put me through when he was alive and after he died. Seeing how your dad is with you and your siblings, just makes me think of how horrid my family was compared to what yours was, just brings back things I don't like thinking about." She explained to Bill quietly. He nodded, he knew what she had been through as a child, so he knew how seeing her grandfather made her feel and the aftermath.

"Look, I know it's hard not to think about when you see him, but you shouldn't be moping about this, you should be excited, it's the Quidditch World Cup!" Bill comforted. "Come on, let's go and wander around, get some souvenirs, see if we can't distract you for a while." He continued. While he was speaking he had stood up from his spot on the ground, and then proceeded to pull Rebecca up as well. They looked around at their companions before setting off and it seemed that everyone had finished. And so they all went off to explore. Bill, Charlie, and Rebecca all headed off in one direction and bought a few souvenirs before deciding to wander around for a while, laughing and joking as they did, Rebecca's childhood memories temporarily forgotten.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Thank you for continuing to follow and favourite this story. I'm sorry that it's taken so long. I've become the exact kind of author that I complain about. Writing this chapter was particularly difficult because I wasn't sure how to write in Winky and which direction to take the encounter. I may re-write it in the future but for now enjoy the chapter!**

Everyone had returned from exploring and were now talking animatedly about the upcoming match. Everyone but the twins was sporting merchandise they had bought, Bill, Charlie and Ginny were all sporting green rosettes, Ron was sporting a dancing shamrock hat, a green rosette and was also holding a figure of the grumpy looking Bulgarian seeker. Hermione and Harry holding programmes and omnioculars, and Mr. Weasley was holding a large Irish flag. They were standing round talking when a deep, booming gong sounded from the far side of the woods, and instantly, green and red lanterns lit in the trees, creating a pathway to the pitch.

"It's time!" Mr. Weasley said looking just as excited as the rest of them. "Come on, Let's go."

And off they went. Clutching their souvenirs, they made their way through the forest and hastily followed the trail of lanterns. It took twenty minutes for them to walk through the forest to the stadium, and throughout the walk you could hear thousands of people who were making their way to the stadium, and it lit the atmosphere with excitement. All around them people were joking and laughing rather loudly, other groups had taken to singing. The excitement was infectious, you could see this in the way that no one in the Weasley party could seem to stop smiling. Once they had finally reached the stadium, the only ones not surprised by the size of it were Rebecca and Mr. Weasley.

"How many does it seat Rebecca?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"A hundred thousand." Rebecca replied.

"A task force of five-hundred has been working on it all year. Muggle-Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Anytime a muggle gets anywhere near, they suddenly remember an urgent appointment, and hurry off in the opposite direction." Rebecca stated proudly, noticing the fond look and the quaintness of muggles on Mr. Weasley's face. Rebecca was very proud of how well her hard work has turned out. She expected it to look good but this far surpassed her expectations.

"Well Done Becks." Bill complimented his best friend, looking at the stadium in awe.

"Thank you, Bill." Rebecca muttered quietly in response not wanting to draw too much attention to herself.

Mr. Weasley handed their tickets to the witch at the entrance which was swarmed with people.

"Prime Seats," she said. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

The stairs were covered by a rich purple carpet. They climbed up the stairs with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away to the left and right through the doors to the stand. The party kept climbing and soon found themselves at a small box which was halfway between the golden goalposts. Twenty purple-and-gilt chairs were neatly lined in two rows. The Weasley party filed into the front row and then proceeded to look at their surroundings.

All around them a hundred thousand witches and wizards were filling the stadium awaiting the start of the match. Everyone looked around the stadium glancing at the adverts that were playing around the stadium. It was in looking around the top box that Rebecca noticed a house elf sitting in the corner. It appeared that she wasn't the only one to notice either as Harry had called out to it

"Dobby?" Harry called in a disbelieving tone. The tiny creature looked up at Harry through its fingers with enormous brown eyes. Rebecca looked at the elf for a moment thinking that the elf was somewhat familiar, but she couldn't remember where she would have seen the elf.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" It squeaked curiously peeking out from beneath the fingers covering its face. It was curious that the elf was covering their face. It was as though it was too bright, this couldn't be the case because the top box was incredibly dimly lit.

"Sorry, I just thought you were someone I knew." Harry said to the elf.

"But I knows Dobby too, Sir!" Squeaked the elf. "My name is Winky, Sir – and you, sir – you is surely Harry Potter!"

Rebecca tuned out of what followed, to occupied by trying to figure out why the elf is so familiar. And then it came to her. Winky, was the Crouch family house elf. Rebecca could recall all the times that Winky had looked after her as a child.

Rebecca tried to turn away from the conversation, when there was a cry of "Mistress!" from the tiny elf.

"Mistress. Oh, Winky is glad to see you Mistress. Winky is glad to see you well." It squeaked hurriedly making its way over to her and then proceeding to clutch to her leg and sob into her trousers.

"Its… Good to see you too Winky. Is my Grandfather treating you well?" She replied awkwardly not entirely wanting to have this conversation. Rebecca looked around seeing if a commotion had been caused and sure enough almost all the Weasley party was looking at her curiously, apart from Bill that is. Being her best friend, he knew of Winky.

"Winky is being treated as house elves should be treated mistress. You shouldn't be asking if Winky is being treated well. Winky is not important." The house elf squeaked determinedly in between hiccups and sobs.

Rebecca couldn't think of anything that would possibly help the situation, so she settled for patting the elf on the back awkwardly. Then it made Rebecca think, what was Winky doing up there in the first place?

"Winky, why are you up here? Surely, Grandfather would want you preparing his dinner for when the match finishes?" Rebecca asked carefully.

"No, mistress. Master is wanting Winky to save him a seat, so that is what Winky is doing. Because Winky is a good House Elf." Came the frantic reply from the nervous creature. Winky then quickly removed its arms from Rebecca's leg and frantically looked over to the seat it was previously occupying. Seeing it still empty, it hurried over, without another word to Rebecca, to once again reserve the seat for her master, who would likely, never turn up.

There were a few moments of silence in the Weasley party, before Charlie gained the courage to ask what had just happened.

"Rebecca why did that House Elf know you?" he asked curiously, but carefully, knowing that the subject was probably sensitive from the mention of her grandfather.

"Winky is the Crouch family House Elf. She looked after me when I was young." Rebecca replied somewhat reluctantly, not liking talking about anything from her child.

Curiosity satisfied, the Weasley's and company turned back to their previous conversations. Bill put a comforting arm around Rebecca's shoulders knowing that she really wasn't having the best day.

Rebecca conversed quietly with Bill until her Boss, Ludo Bagman, arrived at the Top box asking if everyone was ready to start. He put his wand to his throat muttering sonorous, and in a booming voice said "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome. Welcome to the final of the 422nd Quidditch world cup!"

There was an eruption of noise, the crowd screamed and clapped some were waving flags that played the national anthems. the score board appeared from where adverts had been showing.

"And now, without further ado. Allow me to introduce the Bulgarian team mascots!" Bagman continued with is amplified voice. There was a cheer of approval from the right-hand side of the stands which was a solid block of red.

"I wonder what they've brought" said Mr. Weasley leaning forwards in his seat. "Ahhh." He said in realisation taking off his glasses and polishing them hurriedly. "Veela"

Someone tried to ask what Veela were, but they were interrupted as a hundred veela made their way onto the pitch. Rebecca, Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes as all the men in the top box began to stare at the women. And then the veela started dancing and they rushed to stop their friends and family from doing anything stupid, like jumping out of the top box as harry was about to attempt.

"And now. Kindly put your wands in the air for the Irish national team mascots." Ludo bagman roared once again. Moments later what appeared to be a giant green comet came hurtling into the stadium did a circuit, and then split into two smaller comets, both hurtling towards the goal posts. And then a rainbow appeared connecting the two balls of light. There were oooh's and ahh's of amazement from the crowd. The rainbow faded, and the two balls of light connected forming a giant shimmering shamrock which rose up into the sky and started soaring over the stands. As the cloud soared over the crowd they realised that it was made up of tiny little bearded men in green waist coats. What seemed like Golden Rain started falling from the shamrock. The adults in the Weasley party made no move to take any of the gold having already figured out what they were.

"Leprechauns" MR. Wesley said laughing. Many people in the crowd were fighting over the gold, not realising that it would just disappear in a few hours, as all leprechaun gold did. The shamrock dissolved, and the leprechauns descended to the pitch.

The crowd cheered with excitement, knowing that coming next was the national teams.

"And now Ladies and gentlemen kindly welcome the Bulgarian national quidditch team. I give you Dimitrov, Ivanova, Zograf, Levski, Vulchanov, Volkov, aaaaand Krum." Bagman cried, each player zooming out of an entrance below them as their name was called. The crowd roared as the Bulgarian team flew around the pitch.

"And now please greet the Irish national quidditch team. Presenting Connolly, Ryan, Troy, Mullet, Moran, Quigley aaaaand Lynch!" Bagman announced. Seven green blurs raced onto the pitch. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all looking through their omnioculars, more than likely trying to catch a glimpse of the Irish players. The rest however, watched as the referee for the match came onto the pitch.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Motsafa!" Bagman cried announcing the final person to come onto the pitch. The referee was dressed in robes of bright gold, and as he walked onto the pitch he had a wooden crate under one arm and broom in his other hand. He placed the crate down, mounted his broom and then kicked open the crate, four balls bursting out and rising into the air. Then with a sharp blow of the whistle, the Quidditch World Cup Final began.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rebecca, Bill and Charlie were filing out of the stadium, Bill and Charlie were talking excitedly about the match while Rebecca listened with a fond smile on her face. Up ahead, Mr. Weasley was begging his twin sons not to mention that they had been gambling to their mother. A rather unpleasant thought suddenly occurred to Rebecca, who had the twins been gambling with? Surely not Bagman. She knew how his bets ended, and it was never good. She didn't want the twins to end up out of their money as everyone else who betted with Bagman did.

"Excuse me a minute." Rebecca said to Bill and Charlie who seemed to ignore her, too wrapped up in their conversation to have heard what she said. Rebecca walked forward to join the twins.

"Boys, who were you gambling with?" Rebecca asked curiously, trying not to let her concern show.

"Ludo Bagman. Why?" One of the twins responded, she wasn't sure which. Rebecca sighed and tilted her head back.

"Let me see the money he gave you." She asked of them with a slight sense of urgency, holding her hands out. The twins looked baffled, and hesitated.

"I am not going to steal it, I just want to check it. Bagman is my boss and I know him better than anyone, just let me see the money he gave you." Rebecca continued still with an urgent toe to her voice. By this point, Bill and Charlie had halted their conversation, caught up with Rebecca and the twins and were paying attention to the conversation. Slightly bewildered, the twins handed Rebecca a few of the galleons Bagman had given them. Rebecca looked and new instantly, she then handed it to Bill for confirmation of her thoughts.

"Leprechaun Gold." Bill said in mild confusion. "Why would Bagman give you Leprechaun Gold?"

"Because Bagman has no money, he lost it all gambling so he saw the amount you gave him and gave you the fake money, so he can pay off his debts." Rebecca said slightly exasperated and tiredly pinching the bridge of her nose. Disappointment bloomed across their faces, though this quickly changed to anger. Bill and Charlie, who, while they felt for their brothers, did find it slightly amusing that they had thought that gambling so much money was a good idea.

The party left the stadium and were soon caught up in the crowds and the raucous singing that erupted into the night air as they walked along the lantern lit path. Above their heads, leprechauns were shooting all over the place, cackling and waving their lanterns. When they finally reached the tent Mr. Weasley declared that they would all have one more cup of cocoa together before going to bed. Soon enough, light hearted arguments about the match broke out. Charlie and Mr. Weasley were disagreeing over cobbing, but when Ginny spilled her cocoa on the floor because she was falling asleep, Mr. Weasley decided that it was time for bed. Everyone split off their respective beds for the night, all the while muttering about the noise and who was on duty that night.

Rebecca was woken up by Mr. Weasley shouting at everyone to get up.

"Get Up! Come on its urgent!" Mr. Weasley was shouting at everyone to get up. Rebecca looked at Bill and Charlie, grabbed her wand whilst slipping on her shoes and rushing outside shortly followed by the other occupants of the tent.

Once everyone was gathered, Arthur began to tell everyone what to do.

"We're going to help the ministry," he bellowed over the chaos. "You lot – get into the woods and _stick together_. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out." And with that he along with his eldest three children and Rebecca, ran into the chaos to help the ministry wizards. Rebecca quickly lost sight of Bill and the others, not knowing what else to do she made for the woods to attempt to find the children. She'd probably be more help there anyway.

Slowing down once she had reached them, as not to trip over any roots, she raised her wanted and muttered, "Lumos". A small ball of light grew from the tip of her wand and illuminated the area around her. Rebecca walked for a while before she came across a man, who did not look like he was a victim of the chaos. Rebecca stopped in her tracks, he was facing away from her and obviously hadn't noticed her yet. Rebecca crept forward slowly when suddenly her ankle buckled underneath her, causing her to let out a small yell of pain. The figure ahead suddenly whipped round to face her and when he saw who it was, a smirk appeared on his face. Rebecca looked up and a look of horror appeared on her face. She shook her head frantically.

"Your dead, I was at your funeral I saw your body. Your dead! I'm hallucinating you're not really here!" She cried frantically in disbelief. He couldn't be here, he was dead she remembers his funeral she saw his body! Rebecca was now almost sobbing, in frantic denial of what was happening.

"Well, you see Rebecca, there is this wonderful thing called magic!" The man responded sarcastically, chuckling at the end and moving towards the girl. She frantically scrambled back as the man moved forward.

"Well, It won't be a secret for much longer." She said trying to stop crying "One set of sparks up in the air and Auror's will come and find you alive, and then back to Azkaban for you."

"You'd really send your dear old dad to prison?" he said "That's not being a good daughter now is it?"

"You were in Azkaban for a reason _father._ And you really think that you deserve the title of dad, after all that you put me through." Rebecca spat back at him in between hiccups and sobs. She pulled herself up off if the floor and stood opposite her father wand raised. Memories from her childhood came flooding back making her choke back yet another sob.

"I did what was necessary to make you stronger. Looks like it didn't do much good," Barty replied "If only I had the time to make you see the way things should be. But alas I'm on a tight schedule. It was wonderful to see you again daughter" And with that Barty crouch Jr turned and walked away from his daughter.

Once he was a reasonable distance away from Rebecca he raised his wand to the sky and shouted "MORSEMORDRE". A flash of green light shot from his wand and rose into the sky. Once settled it formed the image of a Skull with a snake slithering around it. He heard his daughter scream and chuckled.

Rebecca screamed when she saw what was in the sky. She knew all to well what that symbol meant, and it terrified her. She'd grown up seeing this symbol over houses that her father and his friends had attacked. Then she remembered the feeling she had had over the last few days. This was the thing that she has seen coming. Rebecca realised that she had to move, if she was discovered underneath the dark mark with her name. She would end up in Azkaban. So, she turned and ran out of the forest. As she neared the edge of the forest, she could hear the screams of terror as people saw the dark mark. Death eaters were disapparating, fleeing the scene. It was like they were scared, surely it was a good thing. She knew who had casted it, but she couldn't tell anyone, she had no proof, she'd be laughed, at called hysterical.

Rebecca looked around her at the chaos caused, and set to work putting out some of the fires that had erupted. Once the fire was out she would repair the tent. Rebecca continued to do this until she came across Bill, who was doing the same thing.

"Bill" Rebecca cried when she saw him. Picking up the pace to get to him.

"Rebecca, Thank god!" Bill cried when he saw her. HE ran towards her hugging her tightly when he reached her. He then stepped back to look at her, she looked alright, no injuries. But then he looked to her face and saw her puffy eyes, and the tear tracks staining her cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked in concern.

"It was him Bill. He was there. I don't know how its possible. He's dead, he shouldn't have been there. I'm so scared Bill, what if he comes after me?" Rebecca rambled on gripping her head trying to make sense of the events of the night.

"Who Rebecca? Who was there?" Bill asked growing more worried about he girl. He grabbed her hands and pried them away from her head then putting his hands on either side of her face making her look at him. "Who was it Rebecca?"

"My father. He's alive, He's the one who cast it." The girl cried. She was now getting slightly hysterical. Bill pulled the girl into his chest and let her cry into his shirt. Bill just hugged her and let her cry.

"We need to get back to the tent, let everyone know that we're ok." Bill said quietly to the girl who proceeded to pull away from Bill wipe her tears away and nod at Bill. She looked over him to see if he was injured at all and noticed a rather large cut om his arm which was bleeding quite profusely.

"Merlin Bill! Your arm's bleeding." Rebecca exclaimed grabbing Bills arm to look at it. He hissed as she touched the area around the cut. it wasn't a deep cut but it was bleeding quite badly.

"Come on. We'll get this sorted back and the tent." Rebecca said dropping Bills arm, but instead grabbing his hand so he could lead her back to the tent.

"Bill, can we not mention my father to everyone just yet." Rebecca pleaded as the tent came in to view.

"of course." He muttered in response and let go of her hand instead, pulling her into his side. When they reached the tent they walked inside and saw that only Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny were back. Arthur and the golden trio were noticeably absent.

"Where's…" Bill said after realising that his father and youngest brother weren't there but was cut off by Charlie. "Dad went to find Ron, Hermione and Harry. You two ok?" he explained sounding exhausted.

Bill plopped down in a seat as Rebecca wandered into one of the bedrooms to find something to stop the bleeding with, and Bill replied "Yeah we're ok. You lot?"

"Fine, Percy's nose is a broken, but otherwise we're fine, shaken up I think but fine." Charlie responded. Rebecca returned with an unused bed sheet and handed it to Bill as he pressed it to the cut. She then walked over to Percy to look at his nose. Charlie decided to take a look outside to see if there was any sign of the others.

"Dad what's going on, We're only missing the trio have you –"Rebecca heard Charlie call.

"I've got them here." She heard in response and she felt her self relax as she let out a breath she didn't realise that she was holding. She poked at Percy's nose and then pointed her wand at his nose and muttered "episkey" and a sickening crack filled the silent tent as Percy's nose fixed itself. She then walked over to Bill and sat on his lap and curled into him as he said sharply to his father "Did you get them, dad? The person who conjured the mark?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head saying wearily " No, we found Barty Crouch's Elf holding Harry's wand, but we are none the wiser about who actually conjured the mark."

There was a chorus of "What?"''s from the other 4 adults in the room.

"Harry's wand?" Fred said.

" _Mr. Crouch's Elf?"_ Percy said, sounding thunderstruck. So Mr. Weasley with help from Harry, Ron and Hermione told the story. As they finished Percy became rather defensive over his boss, saying. "Well Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an Elf like that! Running away when he'd expressly told her not to… embarrassing him in front of the whole ministry… how would that of looked if she was up in front of the department for the regulation and control –"

"Percy Shut up. That Elf has been nothing but dedicated to him for as long as I can remember, so what if she ran away so did most people and a lot of them had wands, My Grandfather told a defenceless Elf, to stay in the middle of a duel, she did what was best for her so do shut up." Rebecca interrupted agitatedly, not liking anyone insulting the Elf that had been so kind to her through her childhood. This argument continued until Ron interrupted enquiring about what the skull thing in the sky was. Which got the response of "I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol. I read about it in _The rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._ " from Hermione.

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years. OF course people panicked… it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again." Arthur explained quietly.

"I don't get it, I mean… its still only a shape in the sky…" Ron said frowning.

"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed, the terror it inspired… you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home, and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what your about to find inside…" Mr Weasley winced "Everyone's worst fear … the very worst…"

Rebecca tuned out the rest of the conversation. She laid her head on Bill's chest and closed her eyes and fell asleep. She awoke for a brief moment as she was being carried to bed but quickly fell back asleep her dreams filled with childhood memories.

 **A/N: So this is gonna sound really lazy… I could not be arsed to write the actual match. Everyone knows what happens and nothing about it would be changed so I didn't bother. I really wasn't sure were this chapter was going to go but I knew that I wanted her to see her dad. Can I also say that word really does not like Harry potter terminology. Sorry that it took so long for me to get this out I got caught up with my uni work. Enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
